Flash Saggittario D125SWD
Flash Saggittario D125SWD 'is a Balance-Type 4D Beyblade that is a variation of Flash Saggittario 230WD . Its possible owner will be Kenta Yumiya. Face Bolt: Saggittario II The Face Bolt is basically the evolved version of Flame Sagittario's face bolt. The arrow and eyes of Sagittario have become bolder, and "SGTO" has been removed. It has a bright yellow-orange backround (resembling a flash of light) whilst on a translucent orange face bolt. Energy Ring: Saggittario II Sagittario II has somewhat of resemblance to the original Sagittaro Energy Ring but is more circular with fewer bumps and curves as a result. Sagittario II even bears resemblance to Flame, mostly in it's circular shape and has the stylized 'points' Flame contained. Sagittario II is a translucent gold, similar to Quetzalcoatl and has red, white, and blue decals, similar to that of the flags of many nations. It is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings, which makes it great for Defense customisations. It also has 1 arrows on each side of it. Fusion Wheel: Flash *'Total Weight: 45.6 grams Metal FrameEdit Flash's Metal Frame resembles the original Flame fusion wheel. It is in an oval shape. It's underside is quite empty, and due to this, weight is lost. CoreEdit The core clearly resembles the Metal Frame, but looking slightly more like a circle. It retains it's bows and small spikes though. PerformanceEdit Flash is able to change modes, 'Attack Mode', where the Wheel takes an oval shape, resembling it's first previous form, Inferno Saggittario. By simply turning the Metal Frame sideways, Flash enters 'Stamina Mode' where Flash takes a layered resemblance, looking like it's previous form, Flame Saggittario. Because of the ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack Mode. Stamina Mode doesn't hold too much Stamina to stay up long though, due to the fact that the Wheel has too many points of weight distribution, having about four or five. And since Attack Mode only has two points of weight distribution, not only does it hold more Stamina than Stamina Mode, but is overall much better. However, since Attack Mode is an oval-like shape it catches the wind, thus, reducing rotation speed. It has found great use in Attack customizations, with its minimum recoil. It also does a great job at pushing opposing beys, staggering them into a corner and losing their balance. It also has less chances of being knocked out compared to other top-tier Attack wheels like Variares, Beat, and Fang. Spin Track: D125 *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attacks and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track a lot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a transluscent pastel yellow in color. Performance Tip: SWD *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Sharp Wide Defense (SWD) is a Balance-oriented Performance Tip first released with Fusion Hades and is and upgraded version of Defense Sharp (DS). As its name states, SWD consists of WD fused with S. While it retains the same appearance as WD, it has a hole at it's bottom. The hole reveals the Sharp Tip protruding upwards. This is similar in manner to DS, only SWD's surrounding ring is wider. SWD also bears an uncanny resemblance to EWD, minus the free-spinning bearing. SWD is a translucent red. Performance-wise, SWD is a rather good Performance Tip for Stamina. It does well on combos with Scythe, Phantom, and Duo, although failing on certain combos; especially against WD as well as on tall-heights like on TH170. It also scrapes on BD145 similar to WD and EDS, but appears equal to WD on other occasions. Overall, SWD appears to be a good Stamina-Tip, able to hold its ground against other Stamina combinations. Full Review For Flash Saggittario D125SWD Despite the less-than-effective defense power of the D125 Spin Track, and the low Stamina of the Flash Fusion Wheel, Flash Saggittario D125SWD still proves to be a good Balance-Type Beyblade that can hold its ground against most Defense and Stamina customizations.